


Look What You Started

by Queenie_004



Category: To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before (2018)
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Mild Smut, Playing Hooky, Sex Dreams, We Love a Sexually Assertive Heroine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 03:00:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18217280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie_004/pseuds/Queenie_004
Summary: “You want to go out for lunch? OK, where?”“Your house”He half coughs, “my house? For lunch? Why?”Her eyebrows go up and she blows out a breath, “Peter, come on, keep up with me here”****Just in case anyone thought I'd abandoned smut in favor of fluff - don't you fear!Like all writers I crave feedback! Please share in the comments if you have any and thank you for reading!





	Look What You Started

He closes his locker door and is surprised to see Lara Jean standing on the other side of it. “Hey,” he says reaching for her with a smile, “what brings you here? I didn’t think I’d see you ‘til next period.”

She doesn’t answer but pushes herself up and kisses him. It’s not a nice, friendly, school appropriate kiss either – it’s hot and demanding and the corner of the textbook she’s holding stabs into his chest where she’s pressing against him like she wants to get as close as possible.

“Uh, whoa, hey Covey” he tilts his head away from her, “what’s this?”

She’s still quiet but her eyes are burning. “Let’s leave for lunch.”

He raises his eyebrows because anytime he suggests this she turns it down, too worried about getting in trouble for leaving campus.

“You want to go out for lunch? OK, where?”

“Your house”

He half coughs, “my house? For lunch? Why?”

Her eyebrows go up and she blows out a breath, “Peter, come on, keep up with me here”

“I’m trying but you are acting a _little_ weird right now”

She pulls back and narrows her eyes, “You don’t want to? Be alone with me at your house? In your bedroom?”

Some guys from his team walk by and he nods his head in greeting then looks down at his girlfriend who is slightly unrecognizable from her usual sweet self, not that he’s complaining – he’s kind of into whoever this version of his girlfriend is.

“Look, I never turn that offer down Lara Jean but it’s the middle of the day. The _school_ day.” He gestures at the bustling hall around them. “How about after school?”

She abruptly pulls out of his arms and says, “fine. If you don’t want to have sex with me then you don’t have to” and turns on her heel and starts flouncing away.

“Lara Jean!” he calls out a little too loudly as people stop and look between them sensing there may be some drama they’ve missed, “Nothing to see here!” he mutters at them as he tries to catch up with her but she’s gone around a corner then the bell rings, “shit” he mutters under his breath and digs in his pocket for his phone.

***

Under his desk in History class he texts her:

_What the hell was that?_

_…_

_…_

_Covey? I’m not trying to hurt your feelings, honest. I just was caught off guard by you demanding we leave school in the middle of the day to have sex. An idea which, btw, I am not even opposed to just maybe give me a little clue where this is coming from?_

_Do you want to or not?_

He bites his lip because uh _yeah_ , he wants to. What teenage boy who is stupid in love with his hot girlfriend doesn’t want to sleep with her at any opportunity? Especially one she’s just handing him! But it’s so not the usual Lara Jean Style he’s not sure if she’s acting out about something or there’s an agenda or what the hell is happening right now.

 _So you’re not going to tell me? I just need to give in to your whims?_   He adds a smirking emoji to try and diffuse things a bit, make it all less tense than it seems to be.

    _Whatever. It’s fine. I’ll see you on the quad for lunch._

***

He waits outside of her Chemistry class and when she exits he catches her arm and pulls her over to him, “Ready to go?” he says quietly.

“Go where?” she looks up at him.

Nodding his head towards the doors at the end of the hallway, “We have a lunch date” he grins at her and the corner of her mouth quirks up.

As they start to walk together she says, “where?”

Bending close to her ear with his hand pressing against her lower back he murmurs, “There’s a reservation for two in my bedroom.”

She rolls her eyes but she’s smiling when she does it.

***

In the Jeep he says, “OK, explain.”

“It’s embarrassing”

He starts to laugh, “You propositioned me for sex in the hall at school, I feel like not a lot can embarrass you today Covey”

“I had a dream OK?”

“Uh huh…” he nods, “about…”

“You. I had a sexy dream about you and I can’t get it out of my head. I have a math test final period and I will fail it if I don’t get you out of my system.”

He inhales sharply, “I’m distracting you?”

“Yes!” she huffs. “A LOT”

He howls, “That is so cool! My whole life since you came into it has been a series of you distracting the hell out of me – when you wear your hair down, when you wear shorts with knee highs, when you wear that pendant where the charm falls _right_ there on your chest” he reaches over and taps the spot just above her breasts.

“OK, Peter”

But he keeps going, “when you stroke my arm while we’re watching a movie, how you look at me right before I kiss you, when you send me those cute selfies in your nightgown…”

“I don’t do any of that to distract you on purpose you know” she huffs.

“So, what did I do anyway? In this dirty dream that has you so wound up? Are we going to act it out?”

“I can’t wait til we get to your house so I can kiss you to shut you up”

“This is possibly the best day of my entire life” he grins at her and she sighs loudly.

***

At home he double checks the garage in case his mom is home for some reason. Lara Jean marches straight up to his room like a woman on a mission and when he gets there she is sitting on his bed unlacing her boots. He throws his keys on his bedside table and watches her. “Here, let me” he gets on his knees and finishes untying the one boot and sliding it off her foot and then the other. He thinks he’s being charming and romantic, but today’s Lara Jean isn’t having it.

She leans down once her boots are off and grabs his collar, “come here” she growls and pulls him up to the bed where she lays back and slides her arms around his neck to bring him closer.

“So, no foreplay then?” he murmurs and true to what she said in his car, she starts kissing him like she did in the hall and he stops talking. He manages to maneuver them higher up on his bed and her fingers scratch through his hair and into his back and he hisses a little at the sharpness but it’s more out of surprise than pain.

Finding the hem of his shirt she tugs it until he rises and pulls it off and she sits up enough to unbutton her top and looks up at him through her lashes as she slides it off her shoulders and he instantly gets hard. She runs her hands over his chest and down his stomach to his belt where she starts unbuckling it, her eyes never leaving his she’s practically eye fucking him and it is messing with his head and he loves it.

 _“What are you doing to me, girl”_ is all he can manage to breathe out as she tugs at his pants and leaves him to finish as she unzips her jeans and starts to shimmy out of them.

They have been having sex for a few months and she’s grown a lot more confident about it but this is all new, this aggressiveness and how she’s controlling everything that they are doing in a way that is almost entirely to please herself. It’s incredibly, undeniably hot and totally not the Lara Jean he’s used to. It almost feels like she’s using him the way she’s making demands and expecting him to meet them. He is not sure what happened in this dream she had but he sure as hell likes what it’s brought out in her.

She pushes him off and moves to press him down into the bed. Straddling him she starts sucking along his neck, biting as she goes and then soothing the mark she’s left with a soft press of her tongue. His hands grasp through her hair as she works her way over his shoulders and down his chest. Everywhere her mouth is on him feels on fire and he watches her head going lower down his torso, her silky hair falling all over his skin and he almost can’t breathe he’s so fucking turned on.

“I feel…” he manages to pant, “like…ahhhh!” she drags her teeth over his stomach and he shudders, “like maybe you’re just using me…for my body” he tries to sound lighthearted but he feels totally at her mercy.

She hums along his skin the vibrations tickling him as she peers up at him, “it’s such a nice body,” she kisses him some more, her hands gliding up and down his sides, “so, so nice.” Her breasts are grazing his cock and he would give anything to have her take him in her mouth but he knows this is all her – this is whatever she wants, he’s just there to let her have her way.

She rises and looks over at his night stand and his eyes follow and he realizes she wants him to get the condom. Once it is rolled on he waits for her to switch places with him but she doesn’t. She leans back on her knees and bites her lip. “Was this…were you on top? In the dream?” he whispers and she nods. They’ve never done _this_ , it’s been straight missionary and he is thrilled they’re about to change it up.

“Ohhhh” she sighs as she lowers herself onto him as she moans again and then gasps, “ohmigod!” He runs his hands over her back to reassure her and eventually lets them rest on her hips and presses his fingers into her to let her know he’s got her. She reacts by shifting her hips and then he’s the one moaning and only a few more small moves – her slipping down and taking him in deeper – him bringing her hands to rest on his chest so she can steady herself then reaching between their bodies to stroke her – and then she is riding him at 12:27 on a Tuesday afternoon when they should be in the cafeteria and it is fucking glorious.

***

She curls up in his arms for a few minutes and sighs, “I didn’t think I’d love sex so much”

He snorts, “I’m not sure if I should take that as a compliment or be offended that you had such low expectations”

She presses a kiss into his chest, “I knew I’d like it, but not that I’d want it so much, like, _crave_ it.”

“Still not clear if I should be offended Covey” he laughs and she pokes him then her phone starts to beep, “I set a reminder, we have to get back” she sits up and gives him a quick peck on the lips and starts getting dressed.

Peter props himself up and watches her, “No foreplay, barely any cuddling. I’m not sure how I feel about this ‘wham bam, thank you Peter’ thing” He grins at her and she just shakes her head and tosses his shirt in his face and he falls back on his pillow dramatically like she knocked him out.

“I adore my sweet, romantic, tender Lara Jean” he puts his shirt on and looks around for his boxer briefs, “but I am also in love with confident, sexually assertive, likes it on top Lara Jean.”

She sits down on the edge of the bed and he sees a familiar look in her eyes there’s a softness returning to her, “there’s my girl” he smiles and kisses her lightly on the lips.

“Was this weird? This whole day, what we just did?”

He shakes his head slowly, “anything that brings us closer together is good by me. Great, actually. And I like discovering all these sides of you Covey, that you trust me enough to let me see them. It excites me. _You_ excite me – every part of you. This,” he waves his hand across the mess they just made of his bed, “was so smokin' hot that now _I’m_ going to have zero concentration the rest of the day!”

She nods, “you can show me other sides you have too” she pauses and looks at him with a sexy grin, “if you have any…fantasies or anything.”

“Is that an invitation to get freaky on you? Because I will take you up on that so fast your pretty head is gonna spin”

She giggles and a blush rises in her cheeks, “take me back to school so I can ace this math test.” She stands up and he gets out of bed and finishes dressing. “Oh – shit” she sighs, “your neck” she points a finger and he goes to his mirror to see she’s left him some souvenirs from their lunch date.

“Worth it” he grins at her in the mirror. “ _So_ worth it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Into You / Ariana Grande (2016)
> 
> [I'm finally on Tumblr!](https://queenie-004.tumblr.com/)


End file.
